


deal

by sxftmelody



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle has never met someone so confident before in her life - it had intimidated her when they first met - but now it just infuriates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deal

**Author's Note:**

> short little drabble of something that was supposed to be bigger but i knew that i'd never finish it LOL

_ This girl is annoying beyond belief _ , Amberle thinks to herself as she settles across from her roommate who is sitting on the edge of her bed with a smug smile,  _ it’s a shame she’s so pretty _ . And it is a shame, really, because Amberle had come back to the dorm after her last class only to have to escape to the local library because her roommate decided it was fine to have a study buddy over. On a Tuesday night. When Amberle has to  _ study _ .

 

“Hey,” Eretria grins, leaning forward with her palms resting on the edge of her bed. “At least I had the decency to put a sock on the doorknob, right?”

 

“Yes. How kind of you,” Amberle drawls sarcastically as she pulls out her textbook, flipping it open to the correct page before doing the same to one of her notebooks. She’s a good person - she donates, she volunteers for the community, and she even handles her wildly annoying aunt with surprising kindness - and yet the universe decides to put  _ her _ as her roommate. “All of my study materials are in here, Eretria - but you already knew that.”

 

There’s a frown on her face as she reads through her material. There was a lot of wasted time that she could’ve been used to be studying but was instead sitting at the library doing nothing because of her roommate and she needs to catch up.

 

“What could you possibly be studying for?” Eretria laughs mockingly, pushing herself back onto the bed, leaning her back against the wall as she watches Amberle’s eyebrows furrow together. “The school year only just started.”

 

“It’s been two weeks.” Amberle states monotonously, not lifting her gaze from her materials. “I’m sure it’s hard to keep track of time what with all the boys you sneak in every night.”

 

“You think I sneak in  _ boys _ ?” Eretria questions with a scoff, eyebrow quirking up. “Don’t get me wrong, I like boys, I do - but  _ sneaking them in _ ? That’s just unnecessary work for me.”

 

That’s news to Amberle.

 

“Look,” Amberle huffs, finally looking up to Eretria. She doesn’t let her eyes wander anywhere below the girl’s face, doing her best to keep her voice stern and steady. “I don’t care what gender you sneak in here to have sex with. It’s only been two weeks and I’m tired of it already. I need to study to maintain my grades and keep my scholarship. I’d appreciate it if you could take your sexcapades elsewhere.”

 

The girl across the room smiles, the corners of her lips barely rising, and Amberle curses herself for feeling her cheeks warm up. 

 

“I’m a girl with needs,  _ Amberle _ ,” she smirks, purposely enunciating the girl’s name. Amberle’s gaze falters before she hastily recomposes herself, lifting up her chin and pressing her lips into a thin line. 

 

“Well, take your  _ needs _ somewhere else,  _ Eretria _ ,” she replies with a sneer. Eretria tilts her head to the side, eyes boring into Amberle’s. “This is my dormroom as much as it is yours which means I shouldn’t be hesitant to come back here in fear of walking in on you going down on some girl.”

 

There’s a moment of silence.

 

“Fridays,” is all Eretria replies with.

 

“What?” Amberle quickly turns confused.

 

“Give me the room on Fridays all to myself,” Eretria’s chin is held up high. Amberle has never met someone so confident before in her life - it had intimidated her when they first met - but now it just infuriates her. “I’ll give you all six days of the week to yourself for studying if you give me Fridays.”

 

The unfair trade makes Amberle pause momentarily but then she’s quick to agree, not wanting to miss this golden opportunity. 

 

“Sure,” she nods, twirling the highlighter in her hand. “Fridays, then.”

 

A different smile makes way to Eretria’s lips, this one more genuine than the others. It’s gone the moment Amberle registers it because then Eretria’s moving off her bed and grabbing her towel with a wicked smirk.

 

“I’m going to shower now,” she announces. “Care to join me?”

  
“No,” is the grim response Amberle gives despite the blush on her cheeks. Eretria laughs and disappears into the small bathroom connected to their dorm room, the door shutting with enough force to cause a small vibration throughout the room’s floor.


End file.
